1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to .[.a cabinet for.]. mounting .[.on.]. .Iadd.a cabinet or case in .Iaddend.a wall .Iadd.recess or opening .Iaddend.with at least a portion of the cabinet recessed in .[.a.]. .Iadd.the .Iaddend.wall structure and, preferably, with as much of the cabinet .Iadd.or case .Iaddend.as possible received within the wall recess .Iadd.or opening.Iaddend..
2. Prior Art
Cabinets .Iadd.or cases, .Iaddend.such as .[.for.]. mail boxes, waste receptacles and .[.housing.]. fire .[.extinguishers.]. .Iadd.extinguisher cabinets.Iaddend., for example, have been of the surface-mounted type in which the cabinet is mounted on the outer surface of a wall, the partially-recessed type, or the fully-recessed, flush-mounted type where the cabinet is received within a wall recess sufficiently deep so that the front of the cabinet .Iadd.or case .Iaddend.is substantially flush with the wall surface. It is undesirable to mount a cabinet on the surface of the wall because it projects an undesirably great distance outward from the wall surface, and it is preferred to recess the cabinet as much as possible. To provide a selection of cabinets for installation in walls of different thicknesses requires the availability of a considerable inventory of cabinets.